Rayne of Blood
by Rey96950
Summary: Special Ops Team Leader named Rayne Penber has been tasked with dealing with the vampire outbreak in Washington State, he will then lead a team into the quarantined area to defeat the source, and hopefully stop the Vampiric uprising cold.


**Hey My name is Leander, but i prefer to be called Rey, this is my first work, though im not very good i was encouraged to do something with my computer. First off let me just give my acknowledgments to the two people who helped me in the story, and who gave me ideas, one is Anne, and the other is Annie or Illu, as i call her. They've given me great ideas, and inspiration, and Illu, i hope you gain some of your lost inspiration in my lame story. To the two Anne's who made this possible.**

**Now let me note, a few things you have to learn before you read this:**

**1. I hate twilight, and in my opinion, one of the worst books ever written**

**2. I can say that, why? because i read every book in the series, right up to Breaking dawn, TWICE!**

**3. Its a chick book, but that's no excuse to be writing such horrid novels, and this is my fun version of what Stephanie Meyer's world looks like.**

**4. review this, tell me what you think, but if you are a twilight fan girl/boy/thing, i will most likely neglect anything you say, unless it has any intelligent thoughts, points, and ideas.**

**5. Yes i have my characters cuss ALOT! but i have to make use of the M rating, dont i?**

**6. Note that a period stands for indentation when its at the begining of the paragraph, and the dots in blank area, likeseen on lines 5 and 6 in the story, are sued to separate onepart for another to start out with a new point of view. just saying in case anyone gets confused, i would indent on ym own, but its so difficult!**

**7. Why are you still reading this, go read the story shoo!  
**

* * *

Prologue: The Cullen House Incursion

March 11 2014

Washington, Cullen Home

0345 Hours

.

.

. Rayne moved through the forest quickly and quietly with extreme ease, and fluidity, his every step landed softly and surely, his every breath was smooth and silent. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes, and so he made sure to take in only as many people he could to get the job done, but few enough to go unnoticed. He took a quick glance at the mini computer strapped to his forearm, and made a note of the 3 dots in the area. If any of his team were to make contact with the enemy they would have to be taken down fast, before they could warn anyone of their presence. Rayne looked back up and just managed to avoid falling down a sheer drop, that would've no doubt caused him to alert anyone in the vicinity of his presence, had he fallen.

. Rayne took a careful step back, and followed a small path along the drop, where it eventually leveled out. He was making good time; he should be able to get into the house before anyone spotted him. He sat on a rock outcropping 250 meters from the house, and ran a thermal scan of the area; it took about 20 seconds for his PDA to pick up the satellite info. He scrutinized it for a while, and took note of the cold spots that appeared in the building, there were only three vampires in the house, and one VERY hot signature. If it hadn't been rolling around, seeming asleep, he would've mistaken it for a large heater.

. Hmmmm, three vamps and one wolf, not bad, but he could manage easily, he thumbed the objective tab, and reread the objectives: Neutralize the Cullen family, any member or members. The bigwigs weren't too picky on their target, but they just wanted any of the main leaders in this convent killed, to hopefully stammer the outbreak, enough so the military could recruit more soldiers to fight. Hmmm, the dog isn't a target so we can forget about it until it actually attempts to deal us harm…still Rayne was unhappy with the situation, usually the vampires should expect to have their leaders targeted, and have extra protection, but a wolf isn't exactly what he had in mind.

. Rayne pressed his mic to establish a connection, and whispered. "Kelly, I'm sending you specs, watch for the wolf, he may be stronger than he appears, Helen keep your eyes peeled, there SHOULD be more defenses, and John, extra rear guard, I don't want anything coming up behind us, got that?"

. Three "Yes Sir's" were said in unison, his team confirming they heard him. Rayne stretched his back a bit to warm up, and pulled out his MP5 strapped to his back. No mistakes, no apologies, no problem, Black teams motto. He approached the house cautiously, and saw Kelly in the corner of his eye, sneaking into the house through a small window. He linked his PDA to Kelly's mini-cam, and watched her scope out the house.

.

. Kelly licked her lips, this was the most dangerous part, the house had a small alarm, that she easily disarmed with an EMP emitter, but it would die in about 20 minutes, long after she and her team finished the mission, she hoped. No, the only problem was, what if one of the vampires heard the slight click, as the window closed, every tiny noise, sounded like a slam to even her, but she expected the room to hold in the sound waves. She paused for four seconds before moving on, she opened the door, and hefted her pistol. No one came, which was good, so she slid upstairs, onto the ground floor, and went to what she expected would be the bedrooms. She went up, and held her breath, and stood still, on the door closest to her left was open, revealing a huge man almost double her size, taking up most of a huge plush bed, obviously asleep. She exhaled thankfully, and rechecked the cold signatures that Rayne sent her, and made note, that two were bunched together, reading, fucking, or god knows what these things did, she then took extra caution to remember one who was in what looked to be a huge study.

. She stole into the hallway leading up to the room with the two vamps, which unsurprisingly had a man and a woman…in bed, she grimaced, then quickly assessed the two. Jeez, these guys never heard of decency, the door was wide open, probably a rule so that no one could be doing anything taboo by themselves. Though none of them were Cullen's, probably friends but they were different, that much was for sure. One was a wild looking female, maybe African, and the other was a rather flirty looking Italian male, obviously not meeting any of the descriptions that were confirmed. Vampires didn't sleep, but they sure as hell looked like they need it, she could hear brushing and panting from all the way here. She stepped past the room, taking a roundabout manner to avoid being seen.

. At the end of the hallway she found a small stair case that led to a room with a closed door, this was new, she walked up, and was about to twist the knob, when a calm voice shook her "Come in, I haven't had the honor of any guests for almost a week, and I thought you guys might have forgotten where we live."

.

. Rayne shook with rage, those bastards already knew they were here, and immediately radioed Kelly.

"Do NOT engage, if he knows your there, he may be confident he could beat you, try to bide your time if you can, I'm going in, and Helena is already setting a charge on the huge glass wall, east of your position, its your main extraction point, and John's coming in on his new toy, he'll make sure we get back safely."

"Negative, ill deal with him, you deal with the wolf."

. Wolf? The thing was asleep wasn't it? A muffled boom sounded, and a long deep howl permeated the forest. A huge gray wolf cantered out of what used to be a wall, and sniffed the air, and glared at Rayne. "Shit"! Rayne, raced to the other side of the house, where there were more trees, and less maneuvering space for the wolf, and hid behind a tree, hopefully the thing would take its time, and expect him to be an ordinary human. His hopes were dashed, as the beast slammed through the foliage, and nimbly raced between the trees.

. Rayne was screwed, they only had ammo against vampires, the anti-wolf rounds were harder to create, and the new rounds they did make were unsuited for combat. He swore, and turned his MP5 in the direction of the charging wolf, and open fired, immediately, dozens of explosions sounded, as bluish white fireballs erupted where the bullets made impact. Two made contact with the wolf, causing it to yelp out in alarm, as its fur caught fire, and Rayne took the time to reload. He then calmly approached his target. Big mistake, the fire was already dying out, unlike regular fur, the fine wolf fibers were thick and tough, and it escaped with minor burns, and when it noticed that it wasn't in danger, immediately charged after Rayne with purpose, Rayne couldn't move fast enough, and barely dodged, as the wolf grazed his shoulder with its claws. Luckily his armor took the blow, but now he had a bunch of useless metal and gel on his shoulder. Though that didn't matter, he had an opening, where the wolf had to turn around, and come back, that left Rayne enough time to counter attack. He spent half his clip before the wolf hit the ground, and then continued a steady burst. The night lit up before him, and the thing shrieked in agony, as his whole body was enveloped in flames. Rayne took a few moments to quickly grab and seal off some of the wolf's flesh in a container, for the scientists to use, and began to walk away, to charge in after Kelly, but he heard a yelp, as a badly burned man lay where the wolf once was.

"What do you want? You should die now before I start feeling that orange juice I had for dinner"

. The man managed to hold up a hand, and Rayne walked forward thinking he had something to offer, but the man slowly extended his middle finger, and chuckled, then froze, and died.

"He he, you are one funny bastard, too bad you didn't live"

Rayne tossed a small black card onto the burnt body, and sprinted toward the house. On the card read: "Unnecessary Death"

.

. Helena slammed the last stick of C-4 she had, and shoved a remote detonator on, just as she turned to clear the area, two soft thumps sounded, as a couple landed nimbly a few meters from her.

"Hey guys, bout time you two finished jacking off, were just about done here."

The female laughed sardonically. "You think your going to win? We've already alerted a dispatch, in 2 minutes a hundred fresh vampires, and 50 wolves will descend on this area, killing your tiny insurgency."

"Whoa big word, did you learn all that from those cute little picture books?"

"Fuck You!" The woman charged, but Helena was ready. She pulled out an assault rifle, and hosed down the female, apparently, the vampire world forgot about science, and that's why they'll lose, the woman turned into a ball of flames, as her mate, who thought he could sit this out, yelled in shock, and took on a defensive stance. He actually looked intelligent, and surprisingly he was. He leaned down, and hefted a huge rock, and tossed it at Helena, who couldn't react quickly enough, was flown 5 meters away as the rock made contact with her chest. For a good 4 seconds, she lay pinned, and helpless, and the male ran at her, and was about to choke her, when she managed to shove the rock back in his face, and made a leg sweep, and just barely managed to unfoot the man. She was making a move to pull out her gun and finish him off, but it wasn't there. She saw it lying in the position she was at before she got hit unreachable in close range combat.

. She narrowed her eyes, and retreated as the male was already up and recovering. Showing every bit of his shock and annoyance over her skill and strength. She wasn't any weak human. So he decided to change tactics, he retreated a small way as well, and grabbed one of the smaller trees, and jumped halfway up, and snapped off the top, and landed on the ground, and hefted it like a bat. He snarled as he swung and Helena nimbly jumped to avoid the blow, but he made a follow up swing, and slammed at her from above, which left her pinned on the ground, face down, and barely conscious. She struggled to get up, but a rough boot pinned her. "Breakfast is served", He ripped off her leggings, and sank his teeth into the artery on her right thigh. She let a soft moan escape her bruised lips, and the male looked up and flashed her a bloody smile "lets see how you like me now?" Helena gave him a weak smile, and whispered "Fuck you in hell you horny fanged bitch", and with that, she pressed a button on her forearm PDA, and a chain of huge, loud explosions wracked the mansion, as she and the vampire were enveloped in glass and fire.

.

. Kelly froze before the closed door, as Rayne gave a fed her a steady stream of info, she steeled her nerves, and gave him a brief reply, she would finish the mission, she took a few deep breaths, then she pulled out another pistol, and kicked the door open, and surveyed the scene. She locked her two pistols on a man on his side, relaxing on a desk reading a car magazine.

"Man, about time you got here, I was worried id spend another day listening to my 'dog' snoring, and my 'guards' slacking off, but you're here now, so you wanna play poker?"

She stared at him, and attempted to match his identity with any of the known targets, then she glared at him.

"Emmet Cullen, the muscle-head of the family, pleased to meet you, I'm Kelly, and ill be supervising your death for the day, please leave your hands where I can see them, and your eyes on my face, and I wont shove MY magazine in your head."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Wow! They actually sent me one with a sense of humor how…gratifying."

. "Oh yes where are my manners, would you like a drink before I tear you apart? Or if you ask nicely, I can always save you for our Alice to deal with you? HA! Now you actually looked confused! Your not telling me your that misinformed, that's a laugh!"

Kelly gave herself a quick mental reminder to do something fun before she killed him, and took note of the name Alice, she was a sister of the family, but it was RUMORED that she could see the future, but with Emmet knowing full well of their presence, made it clear it was no rumor.

"So, Emmet, before you kill me, do you think you can…let me feel your iron abs?" She blushed deeply, as she condoned herself further. "I just wanted to know if they're really as hard as the documentations say". She scratched her cheek nervously, as Emmet began laughing animatedly "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Just for that crack, ill let you do it, but just because you asked so nicely, and its not like your tiny noise makers could do anything".

. He lifted his shirt, and brought it up over his head, and Kelly walked forward slowly, then faster, and when she stood half a meter away from him, she swung her leg back, and brought it forward between his legs with enough force to lift him up into the air.

. Emmet was surprised with the force behind the kick, but his shock was quickly drowned out in pain as he leaned forward, moaning. Kelly immediately grabbed his head in her hands, and brought it down on her rising knee, bashing him in the face, and sending him sprawling backwards, in one swift movement. She took careful aim with her pistols, but before she fired, the house shook, and swayed, as a series of huge explosions wracked the eastern walls, half of the roof caved in, and Kelly was cut off from Emmet, and she herself narrowly avoided getting crushed, jumping out the door before the room was destroyed.

. She had to go, fast! If Helena set those bombs off now, that meant something was wrong, and she had to get out. She raced down the hallway, and ran through what used to be a room, and she turned, and saw an entire section of wall torn, and blown up, with a good part of it burning. She cautiously approached the edge, and jumped down.

.

. Rayne approached the house, he was going to break the door open, but he couldn't, so he decided to find another rout, but before he could do much, he heard a loud crack, and turned in Helena's direction, where a vampire snapped off half a tree, and held it like a bat, not good, Helena wasn't used to encounters, and her body hasn't been given all the implants, shots, and enhancers, the rest of the team had received.

. He rushed the area, and saw Helena on the ground, and he would've laughed if the situation hadn't been so grim, there he saw a vampire, apparently sucking her blood out of her butt, something to point out to her later, if there was one. Before he could approach her, though, she pulled out a tiny detonator, Rayne was beginning to shout at her to cease, but she couldn't hear him. He couldn't shoot at the vampire either in fear of hitting her, but all those thoughts drained away with one mighty explosion that shook his nerves to the core.

. Rayne was flung into the air, as his back slammed into a trunk, and a huge shard of glass embedded itself in his chest. He coughed some blood, and pulled the shard out, he couldn't hear much, but then a loud ringing told him his ears were readjusting. He picked himself up, and remembering what happened, he shouted and ran "HELENA"! He ran back to the scene of the explosion, and saw a pile of what used to be a body, but now just strewn black bones. He was about to scream in frustration when farther down his heart lifted. Helena was pinned on the ground, and the vampire, who was on top of her, took the blow, and most of the glass, he stuck out like a sharp black porcupine, moaning in agony.

. He crouched down, and shoved the vampire off, and assessed Helena, she was really lucky, no broken or damaged organs, but she was slightly burned, bruised, and bloody, but a few quick patch ups, and solvents fixed what was serious. He injected a serum that slowed the venom, enough so that she could be taken care of when they got back to base.

. He heard a growl, and turned to see the vampire trying to get up, but before he could do anything, four cracks sounded, and four explosions bloomed across his chest, and he lay on his back burning. Rayne shook his head, and tossed another black card near his burning body, and another in the general area of the strewn bones.

"Kelly, about time you finished up, how's our target?"

"Out of reach, the house caved in, and I came running after the blast, but enough now, the cavalry should be coming now"

. Even now, howls, and shouts began to fill the forest. As Rayne bent over to pick up Helena, he knew it was too late, over a hundred vampires, and dozens of wolves descended upon their position swarming through the forest like ants, all of them forming a half circle around them, forcing Rayne and his team's backs against the Cullen house.

"No use firing your weapons, we wont need to"

He pressed his mic, and spoke one clear word that rang through the forest.

"Go."

.

. A few kilometers above the Cullen house, was a huge Military Stealth drop ship. On it was a very special package with a very special guest. They were about to have a few more, after they tidy up a bit. Several alarms began to ring, as a red light filled the ship with its sheen, and a huge, large metal crate was dropped, right above the house, it was thundering down from the heavens like an angel shot down by god himself. Halfway to the house, a huge parachute inflated, and slowed the entry, and smashed right into the house.

. Rayne and his team crouched and held together tightly, as a huge gust of wind buffeted the area, blowing everything around it up and away. The house itself, if it could still be called that was now nothing more than a few heaps of wood, and concrete. The vampires who quickly regained their nerves, began panicking, yelling, and name calling, as the wolves growled in unison, they were angry and they were going to kill them, if the huge metal crate didn't do anything first.

. The top of the crate flew off, and landed somewhere far away, and the walls slowly fell, revealing a tough, shiny, and powerful looking goliath of steel. A Mech for short, also known as a mechanized hound disposal unit. An elongated chassis, 2 huge squares of mounted rocket launcher shuttles laying on its shoulders, 4 heavy machine guns mounted upon what looked to be arms, and all that were resting upon four sturdy, thick, and powerful legs. John's voice filtered through Black Teams mic in mock astonishment.

"Geez Rayne so many targets, I don't know which to choose from, oh yeah, you don't mind sharing right? Well okay, ill take about 150 of em, and you can uhhh, give me that raise I've always wanted after this is all done, how's that sound cappy?"

Rayne scratched his head.

"Shut up and shoot you useless, annoying buffoon."

"He he, sure, sure."

. The Mech's hydraulics and gears whirred to life, as it turned to face a bulk of the vampires, who still looked like they had trouble believing the sight, their mistake. John Open fired, four huge machine guns roared to life, and began spitting out millions of rounds, that exploded, filling the air with smoke, and blue white flames, and missiles reared out of the shuttles, leaving a thin plumes of exhaust, smashing into their targets, leaving huge eruptions of fire and destruction. Shell casings rained over Rayne's head, as he surveyed the scene and took account of all the bodies, he slung out his MP5 and took care of the few stragglers too close to him, so John wouldn't be threatened to shoot his way, and in about 7 seconds after the first bullet was shot, the last body finally fell.

.

. Rayne surveyed the scene looking grimly at the tiny pack of black cards he had in his pocket, he grimaced, and looked up, as several huge choppers descended upon the area of carnage, 5 of them disposed a team that quickly strapped up john and began carrying him away, while a passing jet was kind enough to fly over the area, and rained black cards over the bodies of the fallen. One chopper dropped down, and Kelly and Helena were piled in. Rayne was about to get in when a loud booming voice behind him, told of another's presence.

. Emmet stood, with half of his body, broken, crushed, and just about destroyed. He laughed with what sounded like a lung full of holes, and stared at Rayne with one eyeball hanging out of its socket.

"Heh…ill…just tell you, one tiny thing. We…already…won."

. His good eye turned white, as he collapsed. Rayne walked up to his targets body, and took care to rip off his head off before he burned the body. Taking it back to HQ as a token of a job well done. He then pulled out a small box of white cards. He pilfered around a bit, and selected the one he wanted, and tossed it over what used to be Emmet Cullen. Rayne jumped onto the helicopter, which carried them off into the rising sun. Good job team debrief in 0700.

. On the white card read: "Emmet Cullen, A necessary Death".

* * *

**Yeah dont forget to tell me what you think, my writing style is wierd, i shoved together a few of my favorite authors, in hopes to acheive similar results, and im not sure if it was a good thing, Thankyou Eric Nylund, R.A. Salvatore, Christopher Paolini, Emily Rodda, and thankyou Websters Pocket dictionary, without you i wouldnt have been able to use those many lettered words.(if it has more than 5 letters, i cant learn it) ^_^**


End file.
